My angel is all the love I need
by Ninja19
Summary: Riku was kidnapped by a crazy person Sora, who keeps calling him angel but why? So Riku has no choice but to play along so he can get the upper hand of taking down Sora. But what happens when he finally sees Sora in the inside and on the outside? Will he still take him down or change to something more! Sora x Riku, few warnings and lots of sadness.
1. Chapter 1

SORA X RIKU!?

**No warnings in chapter 1 but on later chapters yeah! read and review please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Riku woke up, head feeling fuzzy and dizzy, he was unaware where he was, except that he was lying on a small bed. He shook his head a couple of times to try to think clearly. Once he finally could see clearly, he looked to his surroundings. It was dark with very little light coming from the boarded window that was near him.

He got up from the bed to go to the window but when he moved his foot it was trap or stuck. He panic but then went to the ground. He couldn't fucking see and so he tried to touch and see what was on his ankle. He felt metal and... chain! What the fuck chain?

Riku eyes widen then realized that someone kidnapped him and was being held captive. He started to scream for help.

"someone help me! Get me out of here" he scream panicking.

Then the whole room lighted, riku eyes squinted since he was in darkness for a while. He looked around the whole room again this time seeing it perfectly. It looked like he was in a basement... it looked like a room, it had a bed, a television, and a few drawers. Then he saw the shackle that was on his ankle.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. The chain was connected to the wall. It was stuck there with cement and metal plate holding it there. Quickly he pulled to try to break it down but no budge. It had a strong grip!.

What the hell happened?!, riku thought.

Thinking really hard he couldn't remember what happened before he lost unconscious. Suddenly hearing steps from the stairs broke his train of thought.

It was boy who came down, that look no younger than he did.

"Hey angel! How are you feeling" he smile brightly to riku. Making the other teen looked in anger.

"Who the fuck are you? Let me out of here or your going to regret it?" he hissed to the brunette. who just smile again at him.

"I'm sora, what's your name angel?"

"Like I'll fucking tell you, and quit calling me angel" he again tried to break free and pulled the chain but was useless.

"Sorry angel you won't be able to break free from that, I tested out" sora stated. He went closer to riku who in turn flinch, and pulled out something from his pocket. It was fruit.

"here angel, you must be hungry!" he put the fruits down near riku, since he knows if he gets closer to the older teen he would be beaten to a pulp.

Riku was taller than sora by half a foot and he was lean built, while sora was weak and scrawny.

He was completely mesmerized by riku that he was staring too much at him. Riku caught the brunette watching him, so he grabbed the fruit and threw it to sora's face. Making him fall back to the ground, his nose was starting to bleed by the hard impact.

"Oww" sora said in pain, and wipe his nose in his sweater that he was wearing, and revealed blood coming out of it. Slowly he pinch his nose together so the blood could stop for now. Then he got the fruit that hit him and put it near riku again. Only this time he left out of the basement heading back upstairs to fix his bleeding nose.

Riku on the other hand expected sora to lash at him with anger or get violence but no he just left. He stared at the three pieces of fruit that were where sora had place them. His stomach growls, he was indeed hungry. So he had no choice but to eat them.

Then slowly he remember what happened before all of this occurred and... before he lost unconscious.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_He was out of school and was talking with his friends kairi, namine and roxas. They were talking about shopping and other stuff._

_"Let's go to the mall today, I want to get a new outfit" kairi said happily._

_"You just got a new outfit two days ago!" said an annoyed roxas._

_They were all rich and could afford anything they want, they weren't snobs but at times they do act like it just for fun._

_"Yeah but I want a better one, what do you say namine, riku?" _

_"Can't I'm hanging with roxas today" namine said quietly and holding roxas arm warmly. They were a couple and have been for a few months and both were happy with each other much to both kairi and riku's dismay. They were happy for them but sometimes they felt like a third wheel unless they were a couple too. But that was not going to happened! Like ever._

_"Really! Well how about you riku! Just you and me only!" she said with a hopeful tone. Riku knows she has a crush on him but kairi wasn't his type at all so he rather be friends with her only._

_"Sorry can't my dad wants me to help him with a project" he lied. He really didn't want to be alone with kairi._

_"Fine, I'll go by myself then!" she huffed._

_As soon as they were near the bus stop near their neighborhood, they separated heading in their own directions. They all lived in the same neighborhood after all._

_Riku signed he didn't want to go home early, so he went into the city walking, seeing it was more time to waste... Twenty minutes later.. he went to a music store to see what's new. Being in there for almost an hour._

_As soon as he left the store, he decided to go back home. But he sensed he was being followed by someone. He took a turn in an empty ally to see if he was being followed. But nothing. Maybe he was being paranoid or something._

_Once he was about to leave the ally, someone came at him! Cover his mouth with a piece of clothed that smell funny and made him feel dizzy. Riku tried to push him off but the attacker push him back to the wall so no one else can see. Slowly riku started to slide down the wall everything going blurry then everything went black. The last thing he saw was the attacker but couldn't see his face due to wearing a hoodie over his head._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

He remembers everything now, so that bastard sora was the one that attack him. But for what...money? Or just for the hell of it? Either way he had to get out of here at all costs!

* * *

**Author's Note...** Hope y'all enjoyed this, its something at came to me in a dream, don't worry this isn't a horror tortured story... those are so horrible and sad! Sorry haven't work on my other stories its just there's so many ideas that are hard to pick from but will update soon and also I share a laptop and hardly get to borrow it so have to be sneaky to get it.

Let me know what you think! Read and review Please!..


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours have passed since riku made sora have a nosebleed. It was starting to get nighttime and he was starving, the fruit was so little. He needed food, it had been at least the whole day he hasn't eaten anything beside what the brunette gave him.

He found out that the chain connected to the shackle was at least eight feet long. He still couldn't reach halfway of the basement room or the window that was near him.

He tried to find anything in the basement room that will help him break free but to no avail, there was another door he could reach but was only a restroom. It seem pointless but riku was not giving up no matter what. Who knows what sora might do to him? Even he was scared to find out?

The older teen tried to have a calm demeanor like he usually would, since panicking and going crazy wouldn't do anything but make him become insane, so he would do the smart thing to do and just think of a plan. But what?

Once again he lost his train of thought when he heard foot steps from the stairs.

Riku narrowed his eyes to glare at sora, who fidget a little. His nose was bright red from earliers incident. The poor boy had gotten riku food on a tray, which was hard to get. He put the tray on the ground where riku could reach. Any closer could be deadly for sora.

Riku observed sora, he had brown spiky hair, slight tanned, and had sky blue eyes. And he was wearing the same large sweater that made him look small, wearing basketball shorts, had big shoes... and a silver necklace. But he notice the clothes were slightly ripped and damage. Indicating that he was indeed poor. One thing for sure about this younger boy that he cannot take riku down due to being small and too skinny.

The older teen did not move the spot he was in, which was on the floor leaning his back to the bed. Sora moved a few steps back and sat down on the floor cross-legged. And watching his angel to make sure he eats.

There was a moment of silence, till riku spoke up. "What do you want? Money if that's it I can get you a lot if you let me out" he tried to reason with him.

"..I don't want money angel.." sora said quietly looking at the ground.

At the word angel riku got pissed, "then what the fuck do you want? Are you going to kill me, tortured me?" he shouted.

Sora softly sign and looked directly at riku. "I.. want-.. you, and... I would never hurt you" the brunette shuddered blushing.

Riku didn't know if he should feel disgusted or sick by what sora said. But is relieved that he wouldn't hurt him.

This guy is obsess with me, riku thought disgustingly.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not gay!" he harshly sneered.

"I wasn't either till I saw you" sora smiled warmly to riku.

Which only made the older teen feel disgusted, he wanted to get the fuck out of there.

Sora randomly yawn, he was sleepy but he needed to take a shower first. He got up.

"I'm getting sleepy, night angel. Please eat" he said tiredly. And left.

Riku stared at the tray of food, it was meat with bread on the side and with lots of chopped fruit. And a glass of water. This was the first time riku had seen something so low-class, he didn't want to eat it but his stomach had another answer. So he grabbed the utensils and started chowing down on the food. He was holding a dull metal knife that didn't do any damage to cutting the meat.

Then an idea came to him, he could sharpen the knife with the chain to make the top pointy, and he could pretend to get along with sora and fake love him so he could use that opportunity to stabbed him and get free from the lunatic.

He smirk, perfect plan. He hated the idea of pretended to love the poor boy but he need to get the upper hand to get rid of him. He just needs to gain his trust which wouldn't take to long at all.

* * *

Sora went to the bathroom to take a bath since he was filthy. He turned on the shower to hot water since he liked the steam. Taking of clothes with only leaving him with his huge sweater. He looked at the mirror seeing his reflection, smiling.

He took of his sweater and shirt to revealed large scars and gashes that were all over his body mostly the back, chest, shoulders, and his abdomen. He touch his scars softly, so many of them and it made his body look hideous. There were large bruises from being punched earlier from those bullies.

He grabbed his crown necklace and open it to show it was a locket with pictures in it. In it were two people on each side, one side being his parents and the other side... him and his twin brother.

The brunette started sobbing at the sight of the pictures. He misses them so much, his family. Now he was truly alone and it made sora miserable. He was only eight years old when he lost his whole family due to a horrible accident.

"I miss you guys, hope your all in a happy place. Don't worry about me I found a beautiful angel that I hope he can love me" he said aloud, crying and closing the locket.

He got in the hot shower so he can go to sleep already, he was so tired... today was a long day. He had to hunt near the forest to find some animals for meat. He didn't catch enough for two people so he gave all the food to riku.

Sure sora was hungry but that's how his whole life was, so he grown use to it. He was so poor, he never had money, he hunt to survive with a bow and arrow. He lived in a small house that had a generator in it, which was lucky for him since he didn't have to pay. He had a bike to get him to go to places he needed to go. There was a well near the house which he had access to fresh water. And he grown his own garden of fruit. He was just happy he can be alive to see another day.

But the thing was that when sora would hunt, there would be a few guys that would torture him and wait for him to give him a good beaten just because he's so pathetic.

Like today some red-haired teen jumped him and gave him hard blows to the stomach and ribs. He barely manage to escape from him. Before there could be anymore damage.

Sora finish showering and went of to bed in different old clothes beside the huge sweater he would always wear so the scars wouldn't be visible.

He went to his small stuffy room and went to the window to do a little pray to the shining star.

"Mom, Dad I miss you, I just wanted to let you know that I love you both. And vanitas thank you for saving me, love you brother" sora said happy and sadly, this was like a ritual for him before he went off to bed, he would say he loves them and thank vanitas everyday for saving his life.

Sora hopped to bed with a smile on his face before going to a blissful sleep thinking about his angel.

* * *

**Author's Note...** second chapter done! yay.. Let me know what you guys think of it! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

It was already morning, riku didn't get a wink of sleep last night. He was too busy trying to file the dull knife which was a lot harder than it looks. He wasn't surprise when the chain didn't look scratched but was happy that there was progress, the dull knife was barely getting sharp.

He signs, at this rate he will never get out. But he still wasn't giving up.

As he was about to continue his work, he heard the stairs! Quickly he hid the knife under the pillow and jump on the bed pretending to sleep so sora wouldn't find anything suspicious.

Sora went down and was relief that his angel ate seeing the empty tray. He stared at riku, who he thought was sleeping. The brunette could look at him all day in awe.

He grabbed the tray quietly and went back upstairs slowly as to not wake riku, he didn't even notice that a utensil was missing...

Once the younger teen left, riku was beyond tired so without realizing he passed out, falling asleep.

Sora went to see what he can make for riku breakfast, he went to his empty kitchen. He open the refrigerator to reveal nothing but an empty gallon of milk, few pieces of candy, bread, and very little vegetables. He looked at the pantries near the cabinets to find absolutely nothing in it.

Tiredly he signs, he can't hunt its barely morning so what now. The poor boy was hungry as well, his stomach growled loudly. He hasn't eaten nothing since last night.

Maybe he can ask his neighbor aerith, she is very sweet but poor lady had gotten mute that she is scared to get near people. Sora hates to ask her because he feels as though aerith needs it more since she is also trying to survive on her own. But he had no choice, he has nothing in the house for his angel.

He went to get his bike and headed to her house since she is half a block away. Once there he knocked on her door.

Very slowly the door creak open. "aerith its me. Sora? I was wondering if you have a egg to spare?" he said.

There was no answer but the door open, aerith came out with a few eggs. She was wearing a dirty slightly damage dress.

"No aerith its okay just one will be fine!" sora said embarrassed. She shook her head and smiled softly and handed the eggs to sora. Who gladly but guiltily got it.

She patted the brunette's spiky hair. She knows that sora feels guilty for taking them because she's also poor but unlike sora, aerith gets some help from someone.

Sora signs defeated, but neither less smiles. "thank you so much!" he said kindly then left off going to his bike.

As aerith watches him leave, she frowns. She doesn't know much about the younger boy except that he's been living alone at young age by himself. And that he has scars all over his body upon discovering it by accident. She never asked him what happened since she knew it might bring back painful memories to the boy.

But one thing is for sure is that sora is in pain and filled with sadness, she can see it in his eyes. She's just surprise that sora can be positive and still smile brightly?.

* * *

Sora finally finished making breakfast. He made eggs and toast with fruit on the side. He happily ate, and was thankful for the food. Now time to give riku his food, he got the cleaned tray and put the food.

He started going down to the basement room. His angel was still asleep? Weird. So he tried to wake him up.

"Angel, time to wake up" he said loudly. But nothing.

Sora didn't want to get near him to wake him up but he has too. He put the tray near a small table.

So very carefully he went towards the bed where riku was laying on. And shook him softly.

"angel... angel, wake up" he said gently still shaking him.

Riku stir then suddenly woke up insanely and tackle sora to the floor. The brunette tried to squirm and get away. He was completely terrified! At least by riku.

The older teen had reflex and when sora woke him up it cause him to be alert. So now he was at advantage.

Sora couldn't get riku off him he was too heavy. He is a weak boy after all. Riku started to choke sora, who was failing at trying to pry his hands off.

It seem completely useless but sora grabbed riku's long silver hair and pulled it harshly. He didn't want to hurt his angel but he didn't want to die either... at least not yet...

Riku wince in pain, his hair was sensitive when pulled. He let go of sora from the neck to make him stopped pulling his hair. And once sora was free he quickly push riku off of him and crawled away quickly from him where he was out of reach.

The poor boy was coughing and panting, he thought he was done for. He looked at riku, who was just staring at him back darkly.

It gave a chill to sora's spine. He got the tray from the table and put it the same place where riku could reach it. Then back away.

Riku stared at the food, and this time went to go get it to eat. He was fucking hungry.

It made the brunette smile. Then remember he has to apologize for pulling his hair.

"Angel sorry for pulling your hair" he said guiltily. Riku was surprise but didn't respond and just continue eating, ignoring him.

This was going nowhere so sora decided to go since his angel must not want him there.

As soon as he left, riku was furious! He couldn't believe that he let sora go! Damn his hair for being sensitive! He signed annoyed, he will just sweet talk the boy then after all, gain his trust... then crush him.

But the question is how, he hates sora! But that doesn't mean the poor boy hates him.. after all he does love riku, his angel.

* * *

**Author's note...** Finally finish this chapter! _**Read and review**_, and I know it sounds sad but there will be a good ending cause I love those!


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three days, fucking three days since riku was kidnapped by sora. He was starting to lose hope. He did have another plan but he wanted to see if he can get out on his own. Which failed.

"Of all people why me!" he said out loud angrily. He was laying on the small bed thinking. It was already in the middle of the afternoon, sora gave him breakfast which always seem so little to riku.

He signs, this is going nowhere. He even wonders if anyone is even looking for him at all!

He heard the stairs meaning sora was coming down. Great. He really wanted to beat the shit out of sora. But he can't due to the damn chains!

"Hey Angel" he said cheerful, making riku glare at him.

"Ready for your bath!" the older boy looked dumbfounded, what was he talking about.

Sora notice the look so he explained, "its been three days since you haven't shower so I'm going to help you shower."

"Fuck no, you're not touching me so get the fuck away from me" he shouted pissed.

"But angel you need it, don't you want to smell nice and refresh?"

Riku didn't know what he meant till he smelled his school uniform shirt, his eyes widen he did stink. But he hasn't notice till now, why is that? Was it because he was thinking so much?

Then he got an idea. "Fine let me go then, and I'll shower" he said faking a small smile.

The brunette shook head, "Sorry angel but I don't trust you, you'll probably just leave." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his sweater.

Where the fuck is he keep getting this stuff, riku thought.

"Then forget it! I rather be like this" he said laying back down.

Sora didn't know what to do he didn't want his angel reeking, he wanted to bathe him and chatted happily with him. He smiled at the thought.

He didn't want to force him but maybe threaten him. "If you don't shower, you're not getting lunch or dinner" he said bluffing. Sora would have never done that to riku, but he needed to do something.

The older boy looked surprise, if he didn't eat he would have no energy at all. He had no choice.

"Fine!" he snorted furiously.

Sora smiled brightly. He told riku to get up and turn around so he can put him the handcuffs behind him so he wouldn't hurt him. Once on, he pulled a key out of his sweater and unlocked the shackle on his ankle.

Riku wanted to run as soon as sora let him loose but was in no use since he was handcuff from behind. So he had no choice but to do what the brunette wanted.

Sora led him upstairs, watching riku carefully from behind so nothing could happen. Riku saw the house how it was, small and poorly. Something he wasn't use too.

Once he reach the bathroom, riku looked shocked the bathtub was fill with hot water already and clothes were on the side neatly folded for him. He really didn't want to be here. Sora closed the door so the steam could sill be there.

"okay angel, the water is all set. Now you have to strip your clothes" he said nervously, making the older teen look in disgust.

"Fuck no, not when you're staring at me. And how do I suppose I do that when I'm fucking handcuffed!" he said growling, glaring at the poor boy.

Sora gulped and blush. "I won't look at you! I'll keep my eyes close promise!" He didn't answer the other question since he knew how but didn't want to mention it to his angel.

He went up to riku, making him confuse. Then real fast he unlocked him, taking off the shirt quick then handcuffed him again. Riku jaw dropped, he did that real fast.

Sora signed in relief, and blushed deeper seeing riku shirtless. He was so beautiful, he had a perfect body.

"Hurry up, I want to get in the water" riku said irritated, probably by sora's staring.

He closed his eyes, and got on his knees so he could take off riku pants. His hands were trembling and starting to sweat. He was trying to unbuckle riku's belt that he had on.

Riku on the other hand felt completely disgust and creep out by what sora was doing. He couldn't help but kicking sora in the stomach. That caught sora off guard since he wasn't expecting a harsh kick.

"What was that for angel?" he said coughing out of breath.

"What the fuck are you doing, you're the one touching me?" he yelled.

Sora still had his eyes close as promise, "I was trying to take off your pants" he said nervously.

Riku really wanted to kick the kid again but all he was doing was trying to help him. "Well hurry up then!"

And that's what sora did, once he took off his pants and boxers. Riku got in the hot water which was indeed refreshing for him. But he couldn't be comfortable due to the damn handcuffs behind him so he was a little bit lying down on the tub.

"How's the water angel?" his eyes still close but was smiling.

No respond.

The brunette frown so much for chatting like he fantasized.

He wetted his angel's hair and started washing it for him. It was kind a pissing off riku.

"Close your eyes angel, wouldn't want it to sting!" he said bubbly.

Riku did as he was told, once done sora started to scrub him with soap around his body. That was the last straw for riku! He used his legs to grab sora by the neck and put his head in the water.

"..Stopp..angell..opp" he said in the water trying to breathe. Riku held a strong grip on him, making it hard for sora to struggle. Slowly sora could feel his whole body running out of oxygen. He was starting to move slowly.

Riku really wanted to finish him off but somehow he couldn't do it, it felt wrong. But why? He let go of sora, who fell back, breathing insanely for air.

"..." he cough and breathe heavily. After a few minutes he was finally okay, he thought he was a goner right there. He sill had his eyes close. His sweater was halfway soaked.

He got up to get towels.

"alright angel your done! Time to dry you" he smiled at him, which made riku dumbfounded. How come he doesn't do or say anything to him.

Sora grabbed riku's arm to get him up and out of the bathtub. He put a towel on the older boy's waist, and one on his beautiful hair. With a little towel he was drying his chest and arms gently.

Once he was dry completely sora dress him, putting him boxers, and pajamas. That look used and poor. He was going to question about the shirt till sora spoke, "you can put it on the room once your hands are free!" He hummed happily.

When they went back to the basement room, he put the chain back on riku, and unlocked him from the handcuffs. He put on the shirt sora gave him and lay back on the bed quietly.

Sora sadly frown, his angel didn't talk to him what so ever and he wanted to drown him. But stop at the last-minute, which made the poor brunette happy.

"I'll wash your clothes angel, also I'll be back later with food" he left back upstairs.

Riku was really angry with himself. Why couldn't he drown sora? It's like he wasn't suppose to but why? He is crazy, he kidnapped him after all! He was getting more and more confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora went to the forest to try to find some animals he can use for meat. So far nothing, he needed to get something for riku to eat. He didn't notice that he was being follow by someone.

Till suddenly he was grabbed and slam to a tree harshly, sora wince in pain.

"You know kid you shouldn't come to the forest there's always bad people wandering around" the red-haired teen said smirking.

Sora tried to struggle and get loose but no luck, this guy was at least six feet tall and stronger.

"Too bad the others are not here, it could have been a party" he grabbed sora by his spiky hair.

"I always hated your hair mostly the spikes so why not give it a proper hair cut?" he smiled so evilly, then pulled out a knife.

Sora's eyes widen. He start to jerk violently, and get away from this guy.

But the guy knew better he shove sora to the ground. Sora didn't have time to get away or get up because the guy got on top of him and started to cut his brown spikes painfully. Seeing his hair falling in front of his face.

He used his hands to scratch the red haired face, earning him deep scratches on his face. "Ahh.. What the fuck!" he yelled and stop what he was doing to touch his face to reveal blood.

Sora took the opportunity to push him off and run. But the guy was pissed by what the brunette did and manage just in time to grabbed sora's ankle making him fall down to the ground. He could feel dirt on his face.

He wince, his head hurt like he had a massive headache. The other teen turned him around and grabbed sora by the throat. While using the other hand holding the knife in his face threatening.

"Your going to pay for that fucker!" he shouted angrily.

The poor boy tried to plead to him to stop but obviously that wasn't going to happen at all. He closed his eyes, he couldn't do anything. He was at disadvantage, so he just stood still, hoping this will all be over quick and the pain will not last at all. But he knows that sometimes life wasn't fair sadly.

The last thing he felt was clothes being ripped, pain, blood dripping and slashing... painfully.

* * *

Riku was just waiting for sora to return with some food. He feels as if he shed a few pounds by not eating enough as he usually does. Well at least he smells clean now.

He decided to just pretend to be sora's friend, he now knows why he couldn't drown him before! It's because sora wasn't in pain and he needed to do it another way, a way that will make him suffer. But poor riku he doesn't know if that's the real reason behind it.

Then he heard the stairs, meaning sora's back.

But when he saw him, he looked in horrible condition. There was so many bandages on his face, his clothes were torn mostly his sweater hoodie but it... had blood on it. Why? And his throat was dark red as well.

Though the one thing that had him looking at the most was his brown hair, it wasn't that spikey. There were crooked spikes, some long and short. It was as if someone pulled them out by force.

Riku was just staring not even bothering to speak or say anything for that matter.

"Hi angel! I didn't get much food this time, I only have fruit and bread. Sorry" he said happily which turn sadly at the last part, frowning. He had the tray and set down for riku to take. He grabbed the tray to start ending, which didn't last long.

Finally riku shook his head, he needed to stick to the plan whether he liked it or not.

"What happened to you?" he tried sounding concern to make it more convincing.

Sora looked at him completely surprise then made the happiest smile riku has ever seen.

"Thanks for caring angel! I got this from someone that bullies me but I'm just happy that it was only one person this time" he started chanting smiling, he didn't care if he got hurt because his angel was talking to him properly without yelling or cussing rudely.

The older teen didn't really care but he needed to gain the brunette's trust.

"What's with the blood?"

Sora frown but slightly signed, he didn't want to tell his angel what happened to him but he wanted the conversation to last a little longer.

"The guy had a knife and threaten me. So I couldn't do anything back." he said sadly.

Riku eyes widen, he knew this kid was poor but it never occurred to him that he might have been bully as well since he looks happy all the time.

Keep talking, keep talking, riku told himself over and over again in thought.

"Were the cuts too deep?" he questioned, maybe they could be fatal or in a way could use that an advantage to him.

"Some were, but I stitched them up so the blood could stop pouring out" sora slightly touch his cheek to see if he still feels the pain but was slowly going away already.

"But isn't that dangerous?" he said confused.

"yeah but I learned how to do it correctly so that way I can heal myself"

Riku nodded, this was going well as much as he hated it! But then he remembered he wanted to ask a question that he desperately wanted to know.

"Sora?"

That made his heart thump, the way riku said his name. And it was the first time he said his name too.

"What is it angel?" smiling politely.

"Why did you kidnapped me?!" he tried to say it nicely because if he says it in any way harshly, he will start cussing and scare off the poor boy.

Sora looked at him lovely before saying, "because I was praying for an angel, then I saw you... you. You were so beautiful like you came from heaven, I knew that you were the angel I needed and wanted in my life. Because its you!"

Riku was dumbfounded, that was the reason for all this! Does he expected for riku to go along with it! Hell no!.

He was about to say something but sora spoke up, "And we met once before" he said smiling warmly.

All riku could do is look with his eyes widen in total surprise. He has never seen sora before? Ever! And saying the one thing that popped in his blank mind!?

"What?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes...** I know Riku sounds like the bad guy but think about if you were in his situation, you would do anything to get free! But I agree I don't like how he is treating sora! I don't like angst much because its too sad but this idea came to me so I need to type it down!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Riku was still shock by what sora said.

"What the fuck do you mean we met before!? I have never seen you in my life! Quit bullshitting!" he said pissed.

Sora frown he kind of expected his angel to at least say that he looks familiar but sadly nothing.

"I'm not lying angel. We met before. It was three years ago, I was in the city looking for scrapes of food to eat or something but there was nothing at all. I became so desperate that I was begging for money, yet no one would give me nothing, I thought I was going to die at that time because I haven't eaten in so long... then someone offered me money. It was you angel, you saved my life! You told me no matter how dark it is out there, there's always light around" sora said slightly smiling.

Riku was completely speechless till he suddenly remember the little boy he gave money too and told him the exact words. He looked at sora eyes widen it was him because the little boy had brown spikey hair and sky blue eyes as well.

"That was you! How's that possible you were a little boy, three fucking years cannot make a difference!" he said skeptical.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "I was thirteen at that time and I look like a little boy back then because of my baby face. But I finally have grown that's why you probably don't recognize me now."

"That not fucking true your just a creep that kidnapped me! Let me go or I swear to god I'm going to beat you till can't walk anymore" he threatened, he wasn't going to fucking play games. He just wants to get away from sora.

Sora signed. Which only anger riku.

"That was the moment I fell in love with you angel. I thought I would never see you again till a few days ago...it was like destiny, angel."

"Fuck you, this isn't destiny, you kidnapped me! And I will never ever love you!" he shouted furiously.

The whole room was silent after that, sora's eye widen.

The brunette gasp, then slowly tears were falling down his cheeks. He was crying, to hear that from his angel was like a stab in the heart.

Riku didn't say anything, in fact he was enjoying the show but deep down he felt that he shouldn't have said that. But why?

The poor boy wipes his tears away and left back upstairs, before saying good night to his angel with a sad tone.

As soon as he left riku was trying to remember what exactly happened three years ago, with his first encounter with sora. He couldn't remember him at all till sora reminded him.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Riku was walking down the street after he finish hanging with his friends. He was thinking till his train of thought were interrupted when he heard a little boy begging for money. He saw the poor boy begging a middle class lady._

_"Please do you have any spare change?" begging her for at least something._

_The lady just chuckle then said "as I would give money to an orphan." Then left._

_Riku saw the boy slid down the wall tiredly, he felt bad for the kid. He walked up to him._

_Sora eyes suddenly felt heavy, he was tired. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He flinched, hoping that it wasn't the policemen or someone dangerous._

_He looked up to see beautiful aqua eyes looking right back at him._

_The brunette was about to beg but stop, there's no more point to it._

_Riku saw that the poor boy wasn't begging, in fact it look like he gave up completely._

_He got his wallet out and gave sora a few hundred dollars, making the kid jaw dropped almost speechless._

_Sora slowly took the money, "Thank you!" he said smiling warmly to riku._

_Riku saw the happiness in sora's blue eyes. This kid must be strong-will if he is an orphan._

_"Remember no matter how dark it is out there, there's always light around. Never forget that!" riku said grinning._

_Sora's heart thump, this guy saved his life by giving him money to buy food, since he looked as if he hadn't eaten._

_He nodded to riku, he was falling for him already._

_Then he see's him leaving, sora knew one thing for sure, that he fell in love with riku. Which riku never knew._

_As riku was walking away from the brunette, he smiled and knew he did the right thing by helping him out._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

Riku got near the bed and hit his head against the bed irritated! Now he remembers, he helped sora out of pity. Great so if he didn't help him at all, none of this would have happened to him.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled!

Maybe that's why I can't kill him, riku thought thinking. No it can't be, I want to see sora suffer or make him feel pain so it must be that, he continue in thought.

Poor riku he may have forgotten sora, but that doesn't mean his heart did. His mind is telling him otherwise.

Riku was starting to go a little crazy just being in the basement room and doing nothing! He grabbed the dull knife that was still under the pillow and began filing it with the chain again, only this time faster and harder.

Sora didn't come back at night-time, he was still so sad by what his angel said. He didn't give riku dinner because he completely forgot since he fell asleep crying.

That gave riku more time to work on the dull knife.

Before he knew the night went by fast, riku was starting to see sunlight coming out of the boarded window.

He looked at the dull knife which wasn't that dull anymore, except for the very top part.

Slowly he felt the edge of the knife, feeling it sharp then smooth to the top. He smirked, he just needed that part and he was done!

Looking at the floor he notice that there were silver dust near the chain from the filing. Sora could know what's going on if he sees that. So using his hand riku swept most of it under the bed so sora wouldn't see anything.

He got on the bed quite satisfied, he was almost done. All he needed to do was by some time, he needed to gain sora's trust. That way he can come near riku without being afraid.

All riku has to do is control his anger, he can't get mad at sora or he will scare off the poor brunette. Meaning losing his trust and he can't have that. He's so close to getting out of there, to freedom.

Suddenly he got so tired and sleepy, he passed out without realizing it. Its been four days he had been taken, already close to being a week.

But riku still wasn't going to lose hope, he's now so close, all needs is to be a little patience. Which isn't hard for him at all!

* * *

**Author's Notes...** Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! What do you think is going to happened! That's how they met which was the greatest moment for sora but not for riku... Now that riku is closed to what he's doing, what will happened next? Finally done with this chapter!

READ AND REVIEW! LOVE THOSE!


	7. Chapter 7

Sora was in his small cozy bed, he was curled up in a little ball. Crying and sobbing that his angel would say that. The words 'I will never ever love you' kept echoing in his mind over and over again.

That was the moment he has ever experience in falling in love with someone, and right now was the moment he experience a broken heart.

"Why can't I have happiness?" he said softly. "Mom, Dad I'm sorry you have to watch me suffer... Vanitas you shouldn't have saved me, I would have rather gone with you guys than suffer like this." He was holding onto his crown necklace, the locket was the only thing he had as a picture of his family. Basically the only thing he had left of them, including the necklace since it was given to him. Everything else was completely gone...

The brunette wanted nothing more than to be with his family but he is grateful he is alive and healthy. But what's the point if he get beatings, abused, and can barely support himself... and what's worse he can't get the love of his life.. ever.

He signs. If only his angel would just give him a chance. Just a small chance and that will make him the happiest person.

Slowly sora fell into a dark slumber, hating how the world is so cruel sometimes.

* * *

Riku was sleeping soundly, still uncomfortable with the shackle on his ankle though. A sudden noise woke him up. Getting him up rising and full of alerts.

Sora flinched even if he was out of reach for riku. Still the older teen can be full of surprises.

The poor boy had gotten riku breakfast and put it where it was reachable as always. He sat on the floor cross-legged. He wanted to make sure his angel would eat. Then he remembered that he has to apologize to him.

"Angel sorry for forgetting to feed you yesterday night. I fell asleep without realizing" so to make it up to him he gave him double the breakfast, meaning sora's half of food.

Riku was quiet then got to the food to eat, he was starving. He wasn't planning on speaking till he remember his plan!

"How are your wounds?" he said trying to sound caring. Luckily he was a good liar.

Sora's blue eyes widen, his angel is talking to him and asked him about his injuries. He slowly smile to the older teen.

"There find, slowly healing. Thank you for asking?" sora wanted to continue the conversation but was scared that riku would stop talking to him.

Damn it!, riku cussed in his mind. Keep talking, no cussing or yelling, he thought.

"So how old are you sora?" he questioned. Maybe he can know a certain weakness from the poor boy.

"I'm sixteen, What about you angel?" damn it, riku was hoping he wouldn't ask him questions. He was thinking if he should lie but decided what's the point if the brunette was being honest as well.

"I'm seventeen. I still find it hard to believe your just one year younger than me." riku was trying to sound interested in the conversation, so the younger boy can believe it.

"Yeah I hear that a lot! So were only a year apart, that's amazing!" sora was extremely happy riku was talking to him and had a feeling that a friendship was beginning to form. If only he knew riku's motive.

"Do you have a family?" he knew he might not have any due to seeing him years ago in the streets begging like an orphan.

Sora frowned. "No, there gone.." he said sadly.

This intrigue riku since he hardly saw the brunette sad about any other things other than him making him sad.

"What happened to them?"

"They died when I was young... I been on my own for a while" he said with watery eyes.

The sight almost made riku sad. Almost.

"But I'm okay now, because I know there looking after me. Even if there not here, I know that there in my heart forever. As longest I remember them nothing will scatter away." sora was smiling, when he thought about his family it made him sad but when he talked about them it made him happy to think about them.

For an unknown reason riku was shocked, those words were deep to know that this boy near him was not crazy at all or insane as he thought he would be. He was just lonely and in despair that everything around him turned to be in a way different than sora had imagined it. He was or had become a damage boy.

He was caught of thinking when sora asked him a question,"How about your family angel? How are they like?"

Riku wouldn't have answered that question to him, in fact he probably would have said none of your fucking business. But now that sora talked about his family sadly, that he had been on his own by himself. He couldn't bring himself to say it...

Whether is pity or conscious in a certain way. He just couldn't.

He signs, "There okay, always busy but there their when they need to be."

The brunette smiles, they been talking longer than they have before.

"Any siblings!" looking at his angel lovingly.

"Two" he answered shortly. Riku mentally hit himself he can't bond with his kidnapper otherwise he won't be able to go on with the plan.

"That's nice..." sora said with a tone that sounded sadness mix with sorrow.

Riku didn't want to ask but he was curious.

"Did you have any siblings?"

Then sora started to cry lightly, tears falling down his cheeks. Making riku slightly unsure if he should have asked at all.

"I had one. Vanitas... he was my twin brother" he sobbed. His twin brother was the only person that was always there for him and protected him from harms way. Even to the point where it cost him his life. Oh how he missed him so very much.

Aqua eyes widen in surprise to hear that sora had a twin brother was shocking news. Since he figured he was an only child or something but he thought tremendously wrong.

Riku didn't know what to do or say to a sobbing sora since he doesn't want to... or more like he can't. But the older teen can't get attached to him, he needs to go through with his plans at all costs even if it meant lying and hurting the poor damage boy. He needed to be free and get out of there.

But there was one more question that he did wanted to ask, since sora wouldn't bring it up.

"What exactly happened to your family, sora?" making the sobbing brunette look at him with a horrible sad expression.

* * *

**Author's Notes...**What did you think of this chapter? What do you guys think happened to sora's family!? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sora still had a horrible expression. He didn't know if he could tell his angel the horrible tragedy.

"I don't want to talk about it..." he said in a sad tone.

"Come on, you love me don't you! So tell me!" it sounded more like a demand. Riku was really curious now.

The brunette gulped. He love his angel with all his heart since the moment he met and saved his life.

"They died in a fire.."

"How?" the older teen was already getting frustrated since sora wouldn't say much.

Sora took a deep breath before telling the story. "We were a happy family, mom, dad, vanitas, and me. But people had problems with us because dad was considered a freak due to being experimented. He was injected with chemicals and other substance known as mako. Then he fell in love with mom, who was the daughter of a priest. Both fell madly in love with each other and had us. Everyone was outrage and hated us, mostly the priest. They called me and vanitas demonic children because we looked odd or different, especially vanitas. So everyone started to tortured us every possible way for years" Sora started to tear up thinking about it and slowly trying to muffle a sob before he tried to continue, "Then one horrible day, the house caught on fire somehow. We were all trapped and couldn't find a way out, dad tried to make an exit but no use. Till he notice a vent connected to the outside, he knew they wouldn't fit in it but we could have fit. Then suddenly the house collapsed before we could go. At the very last second, vanitas pushed me out, saving my life." he finished shaky.

Riku just stared at sora, jaw dropped.

Sora wiped his eyes, they were red and puffy from crying a lot. He has been though so much yet still kept a happy demeanor.

Riku stared at sora still, he didn't know what to say at all this time. He felt a little bad for him. Just a little.

The only think what riku could say was, "You don't look odd, you look normal actually" he didn't want the brunette to cry anymore.

The younger teen chuckle half heartedly. "You need to see me up close angel... my eyes slightly glow blue making me look like a.. freak.." the last part came out as a whisper.

Riku couldn't believe that was possible at all, he had never notice anything odd from sora. Then again he had never really paid attention anyway.

"Let me see your eyes?" it was somewhat an ordered, but sora did as he was told.

He looked directly at his angel. While riku really focused on his blue eyes. Then he saw it, it actually glowed bright blue just for a moment. Then again and again before it stopped. It was as if he inherited his father's genetics that he had gotten from the experimented probably. The mako..

Sora looked away in shame, since his angel didn't say anything. He's probably disgusted by it.

Riku didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to get attached to sora, he just couldn't. He was starting to feel bad for him with everything the brunette was telling him and he can't have that. Otherwise he will never get out of here.

So he decided to remained silence. That seem the best option for him now.

Sora frowned when his angel stopped talking and noticed that he didn't seem to care. It broke sora's heart but then again what did he expect.

As he got up ready to leave he froze when his angel spoke, "Sorry for your loss.." he said lowly not making eye contact.

The brunette smiled looking at him. "Thanks angel! That means a lot coming from you!," riku didn't have to look to know sora was smiling again. Which he was somewhat relief since he rather have the brunette happy than him being sad or crying.

Then he left leaving riku to think.

Damn it! I shouldn't have asked about what happened to his family, riku thought signing.

He knows sora has been through hell and been lonely without his family.

"Fuck!" he said out loud.

He didn't know what to do now. Keep communicating because now that's the last thing he wants to do. But if he doesn't the plan will fail! So he has too.

Can I really take down sora?... now that I know everything he had been through, he thought deeply. It was so frustrating to him now!

Riku signed. And just try not think about sora, he will just pretended he never heard anything. Which was complete bullshit.

To distract himself from having an inner turmoil, he grabbed the knife under his pillow to finish the rest of the top part of the knife he needed.

He needed to fucking get out once and for all! He's so close and he can't be distracted with pity or sadness now.

* * *

Sora when back upstairs content. His angel talked to him something he thought it would never happened but it did!

Maybe he's starting to warm up to me, sora thought hopefully.

He went to the bathroom to check on his wounds. His cheek was healing but will most likely leave a few scars behind good thing he decided not to stitched it. Too bad he didn't have medicine that could have helped him a lot. He lifted his sweater hoodie up slowly to look at the stitched wound. It still hurt and will take a while to heal completely, so the stitches will have to be left on still.

Sora needed to get more food later on.. but was scared to go to the forest because of the red-haired teen.. He could end up getting more beatings or worse end up dead.

He didn't know what to do, then he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the window to see aerith. Odd she never gets out of her house since she became a mute.

The brunette opened the door confused. He saw her smiled at him.

"Hi aerith! What brings you here?" sora gets happy every time he sees her smile.

Aerith waved and gave him a couple of bags. "What's this?" he looked inside to see groceries and medicine.

Sora looked at aerith! "I can't take this aerith" he tried to give it back to her, only for her to sadden.

She ruffled his brown spiky hair. Then started doing hand signs and pointing.

She touched the bandage cheek and the crooked cut spikes softly. Then she pointed to her eyes, meaning she saw how he was yesterday. Injured..

Then made the sign of eating, for him to eat exactly.

Sora understood and was really grateful.

"Thank you so much aerith!" he hugged her. Which slightly made aerith uncomfortable but realized with sora it was nice and warm.

She hugged back and waved good-bye to him. Sora watch her leave and was happy to have a neighbor like aerith.

"Thank you aerith" he whisper happily. Now he can feed his angel and heal himself properly. Sometimes life can actually be fair... sometimes.. if only sora knew what riku was up too.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Finally done with this chapter! First off I liked to thanked everybody who review this story and also thank the ones who review more than once because that goes to show you actually liked it and enjoyed! So thank you! I like to update faster when it comes to reviews!

Any questions on this story or if you have an idea let me know!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

The fifth day was already up. Five days it has been since riku has been kidnapped by sora.

The other day, yesterday, went by quite fast since riku has been talking to sora nicely. To trick him of course! He can't let anything distract him at all.

Sora on the other hand was beginning to trust riku since he hasn't act hostile or cussed to him. Maybe his angel was beginning to like him! But if only the poor boy knew riku's real motivation.

It was early in the afternoon, the brunette was bringing down food for his angel. He was smiling, happily humming.

"Hey angel!"

"Hey sora.." trying to smile, keeping up the act still.

"How did you sleep?!" he put the food tray the same spot where riku could easily reach. And sat at the same spot he usually sits cross-legged.

From there they would chat, trying to make conversations. Sora was more than trilled to talk!

"Alright, the same." he answered politely.

"That's good. Sorry you can't go outside or be free.." sora said guiltily. Deep down sora knows by kidnapping riku he did a horrible thing, but he just wanted to have his angel. He wanted to meet him, to talk to him... he just wants his angel to feel something for him. Which sora knows that now that's impossible. But hey one can hope!

Riku just stared at sora slightly shock. He never expected sora the kidnapper to feel guilty or feel some sort of remorse. But he did... The older teen will admitted sora hasn't done anything cruel or hurt him in any way. So for that he was truly relief.

He went to go get the tray to eat since he was real hungry. When he went to go get it, riku noticed that there was more food than there usually is.

Seeing chicken with lots of vegetables, a slice of loaf bread, a soda, and a piece of cake. That was new. This was defiantly more than usual.

"Where did you get these?" he knows sora doesn't have food since the brunette himself hardly gets to eat. Did he steal this? Was he a thief now?

"A very nice neighbor gave them to me!" he was still thankful for aerith.

"Really?" riku didn't believe him.. He didn't think someone would help sora, not because he was poor but the area where sora lived sounded like everyone was the same... poor, barely making it. So why would someone help a teen like sora? If they themselves are barely making it?

"Yeah! She is very kind to me! She gave me groceries and medicine. I didn't want to take them because she needed it more but she insisted so for that I'm very grateful to her" sora said smiling.

"I have enough food for both of us for at least few weeks! And the medicene she gave me really helped me on the cuts and wounds, they hurt less and is healing faster!" he touched his cheek softly as a point. He really is lucky.

So there is some people that are willing to help others even if they are struggling, riku thought.

"That's very kind of her to have helped you" he sounded amused. She must be a sweet lady and sora is indeed lucky to have a neighbor like that.

There was silence after that, riku just started eating. Sora was trying to think what else he can ask his angel... Till he thought of a question.

"So..um-..What's..umm..your type?" sora finished studderng, bright red. Blushing bright red no doubt.

Riku almost choked with the food at the sudden random question and looked dumbfounded. How can he seriously answered that!? Just the thought made him a little pissed.

All he could say is, "What?!" Loudly.

Literally riku had to bit his lower lip, just so he won't cuss or shout at sora. Why did he have to say something to pissed him of! Like hell he would tell him.

Calm down, just a simple question, riku thought.

He saw the brunette blue eye's looking at him with wonders, curiosity, and... a hint of hope. But why?

The older teen signed, defeated. Damn it! He needed his trust! Wait.. something good can come out of this.. Riku smirk evilly.

"I guess girls that are fucking hot, real good listeners, and fucking hot" he repeated smirking. That way sora could get some sense that he's not gay! And to hurt his little feelings.

An expression of hurt flashed sora's face. Making riku feel like an asshole... and guilty. Why?

Wait. What am I doing? I'm trying to get him to trust me, riku thought. Mentally hitting himself. He can't let his anger show.

"I mean my type is.." he started thinking quick, "someone that is kind and sweet, willing to make me happy, that won't use or betray me in any way." He finished forcing a smile.

Slowly the poor brunette started smiling, his goofy smile. He was happy to hear riku's type and he was that kind of type!

Maybe he can fall for me! I'm sort of his type!, sora thought lovingly.

Unknown to sora though, riku lied about his type, so sora can think that he's into him or at least lead him on. Fooling him. But for some reason riku liked it better when sora was happy or smiling, he hated when he was sad... It just didn't suit the brunette at all...

Quietness settled in again, but this time both were actually content.

When riku finished eating he thanked sora for the meal, then the poor boy left back upstairs feeling better than the other days he had talked to his angel. Simply relaxed and enjoyed it.

As riku watched him leave he was deep in thought, thinking.

I noticed that's he beginning to trust me more and looked at me more comfortable than before, ..so close. Riku thought grinning, then smirked.

Maybe tomorrow I can finally take him down, he continued in thought. Just wait for the right moment then bam!

All riku hoped was that his conscience won't say otherwise. It's like he wasn't suppose to hurt sora...yet he didn't know why?

But poor riku, he has no idea what his heart is saying, but rather listen to his mind. If only he could finally realize or at least noticed what he feels inside.

Hopefully he will and soon.. Before it's too late.

* * *

**Author's Note... **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I think maybe the next chapter will have yaoi! Let me know what you guys think! READ AND REVIEW! Love those!


	10. Chapter 10

The day has finally come, the six-day to be accurate. Riku was up all night thinking of a plan, one that will actually work and not fail this time. He thought long and hard.

First he's going to seduce sora, since the brunette has grown to trust him, then when he has sora where he wants him. Bam! Then he can get the key that he keeps in his sweater once sora is down.

Riku smirk. Everything will go according to plan, hopefully.

* * *

Sora was happy, his morning went well, he ate, then gave food to his angel. His wounds didn't hurt anymore so he took off the bandages on his face only since the one in his abdomen was still in pain and slowly healing. Then he went to the bathroom to draw riku bath. His angel needs his bath after all so he can smell wonderful.

Maybe this time we can actually talk like how I fantasized it, sora thought smiling.

Once he finish he went to get his angel downstairs. Sora was humming once his way down.

Riku heard sora coming down. "Hello sora" he greeted smiling.

"Hi angel! Ready for your bath! You need it!"

The older teen mentally cussed. Wait.. maybe he can use that chance to escape, he knows sora's tricks. Or so he thought.

"Take off your shirt" the brunette said embarrassingly. That cause riku to be confuse.

"What?"

"Umm.. You saw how I did it before so I need to make sure you don't go anywhere, sorry angel." sora was sounding nervous for some reason.

Riku just did as he was told, sora was a smart boy to thought this through. So much for his chance, he will have to go through his original idea then.

He took of his shirt, making the brunette blush red. Sora gets so mesmerized looking at his angel, he looked away so riku wouldn't get mad at him for staring.

"Done, now what?" he was slightly irritated that they were doing a different routine, ruining his chance.

Sora didn't notice that riku was mildly irritated, since he was happy that his angel wasn't against it like the first time.

"Now..Handcuffed, sorry" he apologized for what sounded like ten times already.

Riku signs and smile. "Its alright sora, you don't have to apologize for everything you know." He was really good at acting, because he sounded so caring.

"Okay sorry!" he apologize again, then stopped when he realized what he just said.

"No wait! I didn't mean it! Well I did but not... I'm just going to stop talking.." he started blushing madly while rambling.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle, a real not unwillingly chuckle. Making sora smile a little but was still dark red from embarrassing himself.

The brunette handcuffed riku, then unlocked the shackle on his ankle. The older boy took note looking at the younger teen as he put the key back in his sweater.

Now as they started to go upstairs, heading to the bathroom so his angel could have a bath.

* * *

After undressing him, and helping him get in the tub into warm steamy water. Riku was kind a content, he felt relaxed and peaceful for some reason. Sure he's getting annoyed that the brunette is helping him bathe and wash him. But either way he couldn't do it on his own.

Sora this time was wearing a black blindfold so his angel could trust him on not looking or staring at him, even though he would love too.

He was humming happily, he didn't want to talk first since he didn't want riku to yell at him. So he decided to hum instead, enjoying the moment.

Washing his beautiful silver hair, gently massaging the scalp. Riku was actually leaning to the touch, it felt soothing, of course he will never say it though.

After ten minutes of silence, well other than humming coming from the younger brunette, riku spoke.

"How are your wounds?" trying to sound concern.

"There actually better, but there's going to be scars sadly" the brunette wasn't wearing bandages on his face anymore since he took them off this morning, but there were scars forming where the injuries occurred. But the cut or gash in abdomen that was stitch was going to be the worse of all. And he still needed to leave the stitches on for a few more days..

"Well.. sorry to hear that, at least your weren't badly hurt" riku said looking at sora, even the poor boy can't see a thing.

"Tha..nk- y..ou-" sora stuttered, pink blush forming on his cheeks.

Finally finished bathing and washing his angel, he got him out of the tub to dry him, then change him. The brunette took off the black blindfold as soon as riku was half-dressed of course. Everything went alright or at least how sora had tried to picture it in his mind. Better than the first time, no drowning this time.

* * *

Bringing him back downstairs to the basement/room, sora once again put him on the shackle to his ankle then unlock the handcuffs. So that his angel could put on a shirt that sora had lend him.

As the poor boy was about to leave upstairs to give his angel privacy.

"Wait sora!" riku said suddenly, making the brunette stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay awhile longer?" riku said giving off a dazzling smile that made sora melt.

"R-eal...ly-" he stammered stuttering surprise.

"Yeah, why don't you want to stay longer?" he said trying to sound hurt. Making sora shake his head fast.

"I do angel! I would love too! But I didn't think you would want me here!" the younger teen said proudly then blurted out the last part accidentally.

Riku snorts, "Well I do want you here" he replied back. He didn't know why but he was annoyed by what sora said. But why?

Sora made a wide childish smile.

"Okay, thank you!" he sat at the usual spot cross-legged. His heart was thumping crazy, thrill that his angel wanted him there. But only if he knew why or at least the real reason?

Now the show can begin, riku thought smirking.

He secretly went to the bed to get the now sharp knife from under the pillow, putting it at his back pockets of the shorts he was wearing, that sora had lend him as well.. Making sure the brunette doesn't see anything, he got the blanket that was on his bed so the brunette wouldn't get suspicious.

He sat down cross-legged as well, with the blanket around him. Sora didn't think of it as anything, its reasonable after all riku did just finish getting a bath, so he must be cold.

"Sora why don't you come closer?" he said staring at the brunette.

"Really!?" Riku nodded, and watch at the brunette move closer, crawling closer where he was. Completely forgetting that riku can reach him now, since he's near him.

"Closer.." he said with a seductive tone, making sora's heart pound.

Sora gulped. He seem unsure if he should get any closer, still fearful if riku would try anything.

"You don't love me?" pretending to sound hurt.

The younger boy eye's widen by surprise. "Yes! I love you with all my heart angel! I love you! So much!" he said quickly, slightly blushing.

He rushed closely near his angel to prove his point.

Riku mentally smirk, all he needs to do is get him where he wants him. Shouldn't be too hard.

He started crawling close to sora, making the brunette surprise.

Sora didn't know what was coming to him...

* * *

**Author's Note... **_I would like to apologize for the late update! **Read my profile,** I wrote an author's note so you viewers can see! You will be able to see it quick!_

Anyways hope you guys like This chapter! READ AND REVIEW! LOVE THOSE!

Oh sorry if there's no yaoi! in this chapter, I got caught up on the storyline! Maybe in the next chapter or the very next one after that! Honest!


End file.
